


Reckless In More Ways Than One

by MundaneIsAnEmotion



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Fearless!Chuck, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneIsAnEmotion/pseuds/MundaneIsAnEmotion
Summary: Chuck stopped kissing as Mike didn’t really seem to be responding. “You alright, Mikey?” He gave a slight smirk. “You know you’re usually supposed to kiss back and not act dead.” Mike felt his face heat up. Chuck had actually been trying to kiss him. Oh wow. “Uh, sorry, um.” Mike was having a real hard time coming up with words now. “I just, uh, wasn’t expecting it.”





	Reckless In More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I had woken up to thinking about writing something like this so I decided to do it ahah  
> I don't normally do writings and this is the first time I've EVER done writing, let alone SMUT, for characters that aren't my own, so sorry if this isn't that great!  
> Also tell me if more things need to be tagged! I'm still new to this!

Mike and Chuck had just driven up to Antonio’s, still laughing and celebrating about how Chuck was able to make that amazing jump and still keep them all in one piece. Mike was smiling so brightly as he turned off Mutt, loving how happy and confident his best friend had become. As he was thinking about Chuck he felt his friend’s hand land on his shoulder as he was unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Hey, Mike.” Chuck said, sounding calmer now. “You mind if we stay in here a bit longer? I want to try something with you that I think you might like.” Now Mike was intrigued, all of Chuck’s plans today had been very fun, so why not? “Sure, buddy.” He stayed in his seat, looking over to his friend. “What is it?”

He was expecting Chuck to maybe pull up one his screens to show him something, or even just have Chuck tell him what it was with his usual arms flailing. What he didn’t expect was Chuck, after unbuckling himself, leaning over close to Mike’s side, and going in for a kiss. Mike was surprised and flustered, trying his best to comprehend what was going on as it was happening.

Chuck stopped kissing as Mike didn’t really seem to be responding. “You alright, Mikey?” He gave a slight smirk. “You know you’re usually supposed to kiss back and not act dead.” Mike felt his face heat up. Chuck had actually been trying to kiss him. Oh wow. “Uh, sorry, um.” Mike was having a real hard time coming up with words now. “I just, uh, wasn’t expecting it.”

The blond only chuckled and moved in closer, almost crawling over Mike. “Unexpected? I thought you liked the thrill of facing the unexpected?” Mike looked deep into Chuck’s eyes, or at least all he could see of them through Chuck’s thick bangs. They seemed a bit bloodshot. “Chuck, are you sure you’re ok?” Mike was trying to say before Chuck cupped his face and gave him another kiss. “Better than ever.” He replied after breaking off the kiss. “Now come on Mikey, don’t worry, as long as you’re into it, than let’s keep going.”

Mike was into it, a feeling deep inside told him that. It was something he’d always felt whenever he was with Chuck or saw his shotgun buddy having a good time. Something warm and happy. If Chuck said he was fine, then he should be. He wouldn’t lie to Mike, right?

Mike tried his best at kissing, and figured he was doing pretty well as Chuck made approving noises back. Chuck pushed harder and deeper, even biting Mike’s bottom lip, which made Mike let out a soft whine. Chuck then started kissing down Mike’s neck, sparking up nerves Mike never knew he had there. Then the blond started sucking and biting and that got sudden moans out of Mike. Chuck only smiled and gave approving responses. “You like that, Mikey? You sound so good moaning for me like that. Like you’re all mine. I can tell how much you like it, Mikey”

At the last line, Mike gasped as he felt Chuck cup his growing hard on through his pants. He rubbed the cock through the thick fabric as his other hand snaked up Mike’s shirt, rubbing and twisting over a nipple until Mike was gasping harder.

“Ch-Chuck-“ Mike started, still trying to understand how it turned out like this, but loving it anyway. He stayed panting and moaning for awhile before looking outside to remember why they were here in the first place. “Chuckles- nng- Julie and everyone- hhaahh- A-Are waiting for us.”

Chuck’s hands seem to falter for a second and Mike thought he could see a frown on Chuck’s face, but in a blink of an eye he was back to grinning. “You’re right, Mikey. Let’s finish this up quickly.” Maybe Mike had just imagined the frown?

Mike couldn’t think about it for long though as he heard his buckle being undone and his zipper being pulled with the hacker’s quick hands. Mike was about to say something, but all that came out was a loud whine as he felt Chuck’s rough hand on his erection, giving the head small rubs. Mike was really trying to keep his head straight, thinking he wanted to tell Chuck something important. He suddenly remembered as his eyes caught Chuck’s own bulge.

“Chuck-Chuckles!” He cried, as Chuck was moving slowly. Chuck only looked up. “Hm? What is it, Mikey?” Mike took a deep breathe to control himself, Chuck still making it hard to think as his warm hand was still wrapped around Mike’s now leaking cock. “B-Buddy, please can I- haah- Can I get a hand on you too?” Chuck stopped his hand and his face seemed to blush for a second. Mike was starting to sit up in a better position, seeing Chuck’s eyes seem to flash back to white, then back to red.

Mike really wanted to ask Chuck about that, but only moaned loud again as Chuck went at a slightly faster pace, still seemingly teasing. Chuck’s face was no longer blushed as Mike thought it had been, and he was chuckling to himself. “Of course, Mike. Go right on ahead, I’d really like that.”

Mike took a large gulp as he fumbled to undo his friend’s pants, really hard for him to focus as his cock was still being stroked. Soon he got them off and slipped Chuck’s erection out of his own pants, which looked just about as ready as Mike’s. Mike couldn’t help grin as he wrapped a hand around Chuck’s member and heard the blond give a soft moan back. He started rubbing a bit, getting small pants out of his friend. Funny, he thought Chuck would be louder, since he’s usually more willing to make a lot of noise, guess not.

They kept this going for a while before Chuck yelled. “Stop!” Mike did and he felt Chuck stop stroking him too, and he was panting and wasn't sure what had happened, he was so close. “Wh-What? What happened? D-Did I do something-“

Chuck then pushed Mike all the way down, knocking the air out of him in surprise. He couldn’t help but blush a little at Chuck’s strength, then felt his face heat up more as the blond’s long fingers pulled Mike’s pants down lower. Chuck then lowered his pants more as well, before angling himself just right on top of Mike so both their cocks were aligned, both letting out a long moan. “Yeah, that’s better.” Chuck grinned, bangs hanging down and away from his face. 

In the back of Mike’s mind, he still really wanted to make sure Chuck’s eyes were ok. They weren’t looking too good, and they reminded him of something recently… But he just… Couldn’t think about it as Chuck licked one of his hands and put it over both their cocks before starting to move. Mike could only make loud noises and buck his hips slightly as Chuck held them together and thrust at a quick pace. It was rough, yet still felt so good. It wasn’t long before Mike started coming with a loud scream, panting and resting on his back as Chuck followed, though not as loud as Mike.

Chuck grabbed one of the rags in their car they would usually use for mutt, and cleaned himself off, then handing it off to Mike. Mike started cleaning himself up as Chuck tucked himself back in and started getting out of the car. Mike quickly got himself put back together too and got out of mutt to catch up with Chuck. “Chuck! Wait!” Chuck stopped and looked over at Mike. “What? Need something, bro?”

Mike chuckled and stepped on his toes to kiss Chuck on the lips, now that Chuck wasn’t hunching over as he usually did. “Uh, yeah? That was great!” He said as he stood back down. Chuck seemed to blush again and blank out for a moment, before smirking again. “Well yeah, its sex dude. It should be great?” Mike shook his head. “Yeah but, I’d never done it with you before! I-I didn’t even think you would want to!”

Chuck let out a laugh, landing a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “Mike, I’ve had a crush on you for like, ever! Of course I’ve wanted to have sex with you!”

Mike get feel himself heat up all over again. “Wha- Really?... Then why did you decide to try it right now?” 

Chuck smirked, big and confident. “I turned over a new leaf, remember? Trying new and dangerous things. That was one of them.” He started walking towards Antonio’s. “Now come on, bro. They’re waiting for us remember?”

Mike laughed and ran up with him. He felt great and happy with this new Chuck and they’re, possibly, new relationship. He’d want to talk to Chuck more about it later.

And there was still something eating in the back of his mind about the new Chuck, about what he’d just experienced. But he felt so good and happy, that it just stayed in the back of his mind.

 

Mike was sure it was nothing worth worrying about…


End file.
